


America

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, M/M, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romney and Obama find they have much more in common than they realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America

Mitt pulled his hand down from his face only slightly, trying to cover his inflamed cheeks but also needing to see the man in front of him. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he mumbled, shifting rather awkwardly.

Barack pulled Mitt’s hand down with an easy grin and a short chuckle. “Why not?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling the other man down onto his lap, his hands on his waist.

“Your wife could walk in at any moment,” the brunette answered, his eyes shifting over to the door.

The President shrugged his shoulders. “I doubt she’ll mind. Unlike your outlook on women, I treat my wife with respect and am honest with her.”

Mitt’s mouth opened to give an angry retort, but he was cut off as Barack kissed him, rolling his hips forward and making the man gasp.

And then all of America found out the real reason behind Romney’s gay issues.

**The End.**


End file.
